The One I Love
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: The story is an attempt to explain the intensity of Hikaru and Akira's relationship on a romantic level. It takes place during the events of episode 75 on the anime. The story is Yaoi in nature so if you do not like Yaoi themes do not read it; otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.


"Someday Touya! Someday!" Hikaru sighed exhausted they have been at this for the past ten minutes, the time it took them to get from the Go Institute to the restaurant where he usually eat with his friends during the matches or after the Go sessions. Hikaru opened the double doors allowing Touya to come in first and the buzzing of the place went dead in a few seconds every head turning to watch the pair coming in.

Touya oblivious to the impact of their entrance continues, "You always said that to me. You always give me the same answer 'Someday! Someday!' What's wrong with telling me now? Why you cannot just tell me now and get over with it?" He followed Shindou to the counter and waited for an answer while Hikaru place an order with the courteous girl smiling in front of him.

Once Hikaru finished his order he scanned for his friends finding them at their usual corner. Then he took a deep breath and let go a puff of air as he answers, "Because, I do not see anything wrong with waiting for someday." He picks up his tray of food and begins to walk towards his friends who seemed to be frozen in time with their mouths gapping.

"That's not a good answer Shindou!" Touya follows him and they both sit on the empty chairs facing each other.

Hikaru sighs again and shakes his head then gets one of the hamburgers he had order and after removing the wrapping paper, he pushes it into Touya's open mouth. He was about to say something but the force Hikaru uses to push the hamburger into his mouth almost makes him choke.

"Now, eat! We do not have enough time. We have wasted already too much time in this stupid argument. I already told you I am not telling you anything now. I said, I will tell you someday but if you keep pushing me I won't tell you anything at all ever. It's that understood!" Hikaru screams at Touya as he takes a forceful bite from his own hamburger.

Touya has remove the hamburger from his mouth and he is gapping at Hikaru then as if nothing had ever happen he closes his mouth and eyes and shakes his head as well then almost in a whisper, he adds, "You promised!"

Sighing, Hikaru looks straight at Touya who has open his eyes and he is also looking straight at him and then in a defeated voice he says, "Yes, I promised I will tell you someday. Now eat! We only have twenty minutes before we have to resume our match."

Touya straightens in his seat before adding, "I do not eat during matches." And as he turns his head he realizes that everyone is looking at them with their mouths gapping and he himself becomes self-conscious of what had just happened.

Hikaru observes that Touya is blushing and then he scans the place to see why he is blushing while he eats then taking a sip from his drink he asks, "What? Why is everyone gapping is not like you never seemed me eat or something?"

Touya then takes one of the drinks that are on the tray. Hikaru had order double of everything, so Touya assumes Hikaru had brought lunch for him too since he put the hamburger on his mouth and begins to sip since he has no idea what to do next.

Waya being the braver one says, "Why is he sitting with us if he doesn't eat during matches?" Then everyone pretend to go back to their own business; however, they are more alert to see what is going to happen next.

Hikaru finish the last of his fries then taking a long sip answers, "What's wrong with Touya sitting with us? He is here because…" For a moment Hikaru panics what is he to say, what is Touya to him a friend, a rival?

Touya sees the hesitation on Hikaru's face and he realizes that Hikaru doesn't know what to say. He himself doesn't understand what are they to each other friends or rivals? Then he thinks they can be both to each other but they never actually establish the nature of their relationship. They both have chase each other Touya first then Shindou and after so long they are finally here playing and talking to each other again but in what terms. Touya takes a deep breath and says, "Because we are rivals"

"Because we are friends," Hikaru says then they are both staring at each other Hikaru smiling and Touya blushing since they both have spoken at the same time and then whispers, "Touya!" "Shindou!"

Hikaru turns to face Waya who is gapping again and says, "There! Because we are rivals and friends, do you have a problem with that?"

Waya closes his mouth and then says, "No, just asking"

Hikaru then turns to look at Touya who is now nibbling the hamburger that Hikaru had shoved into his mouth earlier and his smiles widens more if at all possible then continues eating the last of his hamburger.

"It is good that Akira-kun and Hikaru-kun are friends and rivals at the same time." Adds a smiling Ashiwara dragging Saeki behind him, both of them grab a chair from a nearby table and sit, Ashiwara next to Touya and Saeki next to Hikaru. Then he continues, "You never told me you knew Hikaru-kun. Why you never told me?" He finishes with a little whining.

Touya bows his head as he answers, "I'm sorry Ashiwara-san but you never asked. I met Shindou when we were in sixth grade at my father's Go Salon. Ms Ichikawa knows and most of the patrons at the Go Salon." Touya then resumes his nibbling of the hamburger. He decides keeping his mouth full is better so no one will ask him anything else at least he hopes.

"Oh! I see. Now I understand. So, all this time the boy Ogata-Sensei and Touya-Sensei refer to is Hikaru-kun." Ashiwara then stands up and grabs again Saeki while beginning to walk and say, "I told you Saeki-kun we are friends and rivals too but we better hurry if we do not want to be late the last part of the matches is about to start."

At this everyone begins to clean up and pick up their left overs to get ready to go back to the Go Institute and finish their respective matches.

"I thought you say you don't eat during matches." Hikaru teases Touya while opening the doors to let him pass by first.

"I don't but you went to the trouble to buy me lunch." Touya blushes as he walks by and lets Hikaru fall in step next to him.

"Don't be so serious Touya! I was just teasing you." Hikaru wonders how long will it be until Touya would lose up but then again he is not sure if he wants Touya to change. Then as he feels a big smile forming on his lips he whispers, "Maybe a little!"

"Did you say something?" Touya turns to look at him. They are almost at the entrance of the Institute.

"Hey! Touya when do you decided I was your rival when I defeated Ochi during the Pro-exams or just now." Hikaru stops and grabs the handles of the double-glass door to let them both go inside the Institute.

Touya pauses for a second them looking straight at Hikaru's eyes he answers, "When we played our first match at my father's Go Salon!" Then he walks straight to go and catch the elevator, he did not want to be late for the last part of their match.

Hikaru stays glue to the spot for a few seconds, he does not know if he should continue speaking since it might go back to the issue of Sai or let Touya know of his feelings toward their rivalry and friendship.

When Touya does not hear Hikaru's footsteps following him, he stops and turns to look for him, "Are you coming?"

Hikaru let the door closed behind him and catches up to Touya and answers, "Yes!" Then both ride the elevator in silence. Hikaru decides to keep his mouth shut for now. He is convinced that while Touya had said that he was enough for him. He only sees Sai in him or the promised to learn about Sai someday and that while made him happy also made him mad. Touya was not looking at him not yet but someday. He promised himself that someday Touya would only look at him and not Sai.

"Hey! Shindou want to come to my place and have a game Isumi-san is stopping by later." Waya yells to Hikaru who is talking to Touya at the elevators. _Hehe! I taught that Mashiba a lesson. He won't be underestimating me or Isumi anymore, the jerk. _He finishes putting his tennis shoes on and is ready to go home. By the time he turns around to see what Shindou is doing, Hikaru is standing next to him smiling nervous. "So, are you coming to my home or what?" Waya asks exasperated. He does not like Hikaru's smile. He thinks is creepy. He looks like a love struck boy or something out of a shonen manga.

"Sorry but I already promised Touya I was stopping by his dad's Go salon. But, we still on for Friday." Hikaru answers hoping Waya would not be too upset. He really wanted to go spend some time with Touya. It had been so long since they talk to each other. _Wow! Two years and four months. Touya remembers everything is like he is been counting the days just like me. He was so eager to start our game and I couldn't wait either._

Hikaru looks at Waya who only hisses as he adds, "Since when are you so chummy with that bastard."

"Hey! Don't be calling Touya names. Besides, he is a great guy if you take the time to know him." Hikaru adds while shuffling his feet. He does not really want to get into a fight with Waya over Touya. He does not want to have to choose between his friends and Touya and he hopes they do not put him in that position. But right now, he just wishes to be with Touya.

"Tzz! Whatever! Yes, we still on for Friday. Honda is bringing the beer and you don't forget to bring the Sushi." Waya hisses one more time and begins to walk away to go home.

"Ramen! I asked my mom and she is making Ramen for Isumi's celebration." Hikaru adds angry. Waya knows he loves ramen and if he wanted sushi he should asked someone else to bring the food.

"Well if you want to go and be buddy-buddy with Touya you better bring sushi too." Waya yells back as the exit door closes behind him.

"Tzz! I don't getter. Why is Shindou so happy? And that bastard just says 'because we are rivals' Rivals my ass. But, I guess Shindou never lied about him and Touya. Since they were in sixth grade! I cannot wait to tell Isumi-san." Waya now hurries to get home. He wants to change his clothes and wait for Isumi-san to play a game of go with him now that they both are professional players.

Waya has just finished taking a bath and he had just put on some shorts and his last clean t-shirt. He looks at the hamper full of dirty clothes and he realizes that it has been more than two weeks since he last went home. His mother is going to be upset but he could not help it. He always loses track of time between his matches and his friends coming over to play and going to Morishita sensei study sessions. He starts to pick up after himself there is too much trash laying around and if Isumi sees his apartment like this he will lecture him and the last thing he wants to hear from Isumi is lectures on how to live his life. He has barely picked up two dirty glasses from the floor when someone knocks at his door. He opens the door and sees a smiling Isumi holding two bags of groceries and a gift box.

"Isumi-san!" Waya lets the taller boy in as he grabs one of the bags and tries to find a place to put it.

"Waya! This place looks worst than a pigsty." Isumi surveys the place and finds a small corner on top of the sink full of dirty dishes where he sets the grocery bags and the gift box.

"Isumi-san don't lecture me I know I was about to start cleaning a little." Waya cannot help it but to get lost on Isumi's black eyes as he stares at him while a furrow begins to form between them.

"Waya! You're such a child. You really are LePing just taller I supposed. Well, your hair is brown and LePing's is orange but other than that. You both are the same." Isumi finally smiles again and messes Waya's still wet hair.

The spell is broken and Waya turns around as he asks, "What's in the grocery bags?"

Isumi begins to pick up the trash and as he looks for the trash can he adds, "Well! Honda told me that anyone that wanted to come to your place and play with you have to bring food. So, I went to the market and bought some food. Waya, where is the trashcan?"

Waya opens the cabinets under the sink and shows Isumi the already full trashcan. Isumi sighs and just shakes his head as he says, "Waya, where do you take the trash?"

Waya only smiles and adds, "I take the trash out now."

Isumi now begins to clean the apartment while Waya helps a little. Once it is clean, Isumi begins to prepare the food for their dinner. Waya has just finish taking out the last bag full of trash and now he grabs a cold can of soda and sits. He gulps it till the last drop and once he is satisfied he says, "Isumi-san you won't believe what happen today."

Isumi picks up his head to look at Waya before going back to the business of preparing Sushi. He knows how much Waya loves sushi. Waya takes it as his clue to tell his news, "Today was Sindou's match with that bastard Touya."

"Oh! Yes, you told me last night when I called you to let you know that I have finally passed the Pro-exams. So how did it go?"

"Heh! Shindou lost by six and a half moku and I beat that bastard Mashiba by resignation. But that's not what's important." Waya now was in all gossip moods sitting in front of Isumi who was busy preparing Wayas favorite sushi rolls.

"Oh! What happen then?" Isumi asks without losing his concentration on rolling the rice with the salmon and avocado.

"Remember way back when Shindou first joined the Insei and he said that he was Touya's rival and we did not believe him because he sucked at Go. Well, it was all true."

"Oh!" Isumi loses his concentration and he almost cuts his finger as he stares at Waya who now was balancing on the chair he was sitting down.

"Yeah! Today when we break for lunch we all go to the restaurant we always go the one that's in front of the Institute to eat. Saeki-san was dragged by Ashiwara-san and Ochi and I went together but we sat in our usual corner while Ashiwara took Saeki to the other side of the room. So, we are all eating and talking when Shindou and Touya go in. They were fighting about something. I couldn't catch about what but it had to do with something Shindou promised Touya to reveal someday. Anyways, there they are shouting at each other and stuff then they come and sit at our table. Touya sits next to Ochi and Shindou sits next to me. Before you know it, Shindou stuff a hamburger into Touya's open mouth to shut him up. It was funny. You should've seen it. And then of course, I asked Shindou why is Touya sitting with us at our table. Shindou gives me this look then tells me because and before he finish answering it was weird really weird Isumi they both answer at the same time but Hikaru says 'because we are friends' and Touya says, 'because we are rivals' Then of course Shindou finish, 'There you have it because we are rivals and friends, you got a problem with it?' Of course, I said no, I was just asking. Then Ashiwara san comes up and asks Touya why he never told him he knew Shindou and since when they were friends. Touya just goes all tense and shy then he says, 'because you never asked and we known each other since we were in sixth grade. Sixth grade, Isumi!" Waya now takes a deep breath all this talking has left him breathless.

"Wow! So it was true then. Shindou and Touya are rivals. It's hard to believe but I guess It's like I thought Touya is chasing for the future Shindou."

"Huh! Isumi what are you talking about?" Waya asked confused.

"Nothing, Waya! I was just thinking at loud. Dinner is almost ready. Go and wash your hands!"

"Isumi-san, I'm not a little kid." Waya replies as he goes and washes his hands. He cannot wait to eat Isumi's sushi rolls.

"Wow! That was the best sushi rolls I've ever tasted Isumi-san when did you learned to be such a great cook." Waya says as he rubs his stomach. He felt full and content all that was missing now was just a great game of Go between.

Isumi feels the hotness creep onto his cheeks as he answers, "When I was in china. I learned a lot of things not only how to be more confident in myself and my go but how to live on my own. And I know how much Waya loves sushi so Le Ping was my guinea pig while I learn how to prepare sushi and cook the rice for the rolls."

"Well, I am grateful to Le Ping for helping you. Isumi how about a game of Go now."

"I love to Waya but now it's too late. We lost too much time cleaning your apartment and I have to wash the dishes and clear the table."

"Why you don't spend the night here? And forget about the dishes and cleaning the table. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Waya!" Isumi yells as he thinks for a minute then he adds, "If you don't mind me spending the night here. I'll wash the dishes while you clear the table."

Waya sighed he had no choice but to clear the table afterwards the both began to play a game of Go. It was passed midnight when Isumi began to yawn it had been a long day for him. Waya trows him a pillow as he whines, "Isumi-san don't fall asleep. Let's play one more game."

Isumi only smiles and whispers, "Just let me closed my eyes for a few minutes Waya and we can play one more game." He then throws his head back to rest on the wall and closes his eyes.

Waya is too wired he is not sleepy at all, so he goes and stands up next to Isumi. He looks down and sees the few strands of the raven black hair covering Isumi's closed eyes. He now kneels down and removes the strands careful as not to disturb Isumi's sleep but then the older boy begins to snore. It was a faint snore at first but then it began to rise a little until it sounded like the purring of a cat. Waya then could not help himself but to pinch Isumi's nose to stop his breathing. Isumi now wakes up gasping for air and Waya laughs because Isumi's face was too funny.

Isumi now semi-awake begins to tickle Waya just like he used to do to Le Ping when he did the same thing. "Isumi-san! Please, Isumi stop! I cannot breath. I need to stop laughing so I can breathe."

"That should teach you not to pinch my nose when I'm sleeping Le Ping." Isumi now is on top of Waya. Waya lays on his back while Isumi is on top of him staring at a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Isumi-san!" Waya tries to gasp for air as he is lost in those black and friendly eyes staring back at him. Waya now raises his hands to cup Isumi's face as he hears a raspy voice say, "Isumi-san! I'm not Le Ping."

Isumi stays silent for a moment not moving a muscle. He knows the boy underneath him is not Le Ping if it was Le Ping he would have stood up ages ago but he like the feeling of Waya's body underneath his own. He knows he has to stand up. He needs to move away. It was not good that he has not move away yet. But Waya was holding his face on his hands and caressing him and it felt so good. Isumi hears the hard breathing and another raspy voice answer back, "Waya! I…" He sees the distance between his face and Waya's face diminishing by the second. He can feel Waya's hot breath on his face now. He can almost taste the wassaby and salmon on Waya's soft lips. Waya's hands are no longer caressing his face but pulling at his silky raven hair and then Waya's mouth opens and it is all Isumi can do. He drops his entire body on top of Waya's as his hands link underneath Waya's head to bring both faces as closed as possible to deepen the kiss. Waya tightens his grip on Isumi's silky hair and buckles his body to find a better fit between his legs and Isumi's legs. His tongue plunges inside Waya's demanding mouth. Finally, Isumi let's go because both of them most grasp for air.

"Waya! I…" Isumi does not have time to finish what he wants to say. Waya pulls him again and again every time they break for a few seconds just enough time to grasp for air. And Isumi is just most glad to oblige Waya's demanding mouth. Finally, after some minutes of mouth sucking and tongue wrestling Waya losens the grip he holds on Isumi's and Isumi rest his face between Waya's neck.

"Isumi-san is getting very hard." Waya whispers on Isumi's ears as he plays with Isumi's silky hair.

Isumi picks up his head to look straight at Waya. They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Isumi adds, "Waya! I…" Waya puts two fingers to Isumi's lips then asks, "Are my kisses better than Le Ping's?"

Isumi now is about to pull away from Waya but Waya holds tighter to him and he is not able to move an inch. They stare at each other some more then Isumi sighs and says, "No!" before he can continue Waya pushes him away with such force that he almost hits his head on the wall but he steadies himself and sits back where he was before Waya wake him up. He sees the hurt in Waya's eyes as Waya's stands up and turns away from him. He goes and stands up at the sink. Waya is trembling from head to toe and tears are rolling down his cheeks. He is trying hard to stop the tears but the treacherous things just roll down. Finally, he finds his voice once more and says, "Isumi please leave!"

"Waya! You don't understand." Isumi pulls his hair and his head falls to rest on his knees. He wishes he was not so tongue tight right now. Waya has gotten the wrong idea and he wants nothing but to make sure Waya understands.

Waya snorts as he says bitterly, "I understand perfectly Isumi-san. Please, don't make me humiliate myself more just leave please."

Isumi now stand ups and moves to stand next to Waya and an impulse he snakes his arms around Waya's trembling body. Waya tries to shake him off but the more he struggles the tighter Isumi holds to Waya. Then in a whisper Isumi says, "Waya! I like you. You're the first person I've ever kissed. Le Ping is just a little kid that remind me of you when I was in China. If it hadn't been for him, I don't think I could have survived being without you for so long."

"But you said…" Waya turned around to face Isumi.

Isumi wiped the tears rolling down Waya's cheek before saying, "What I meant to say was that you're kisses are not better than Le Ping's because I never kissed him. You're the only person the first person I've ever kissed. I have no one else to compare them with."

Waya now smile and he cups Isumi's face on his hand again as he urges Isumi to kiss him again after a few more sweet kisses Isumi is able to break contact with Waya and move away. He is panting once more and he knows he is very hard and he wants Waya so bad that it hurts to think about it. He tries to take a hold of his emotions as he leans on the table. Waya in the other hand moves to be closer to Isumi and he snakes his arms around Isumi's waist. Isumi is taller than him he is 6'0'' tall and Waya barely reaches the 5'5'' mark. Waya rest his head on Isumi's bend back. "Waya how many have you kiss?"

Waya sighs trying to burrow his face on Isumi's back as he lowers his hands to touch Isumi's hard member. With a muffle voice, he answers, "I fooled around with Nasane-san for awhile but it never felt right. Every time I kissed her or touched her breast or trust myself inside her it was your face I saw. It was your smiling face that I picture. It was your hair that I wanted to play with. It was your scent I wanted to smell. It was your lips that I wanted to taste."

"Waya!" Isumi now turns around to face Waya as he asks, "How many men have you been with?"

Waya looks up at him standing on his tip toes trying to pull him down for a kiss but Isumi stood still waiting for an answer. Waya annoyed moves away as he yells, "None! I've never been with another man or kiss other men. Just because it's your face I kept yearning for it does not mean I am gay or something."

Isumi sighs relieve that Waya was his and his alone. He had never had the desire to kiss anyone. Nasane had throw herself at him in many occasions fainting to fall on top of him sometimes she was too closed to kiss him but he had very good reflexes so every time he was able to put distance between them real fast before anything could ever happen. She was not the only one many of the other insei girls have tried at one time or another but he never felt the need or desired to do anything about it.

Until the day he had that horrible game with Hikaru. Waya have come to his house as usual to discuss the day's events. He was still brooding over his stupid weakness when he saw Waya entering his room with that stupid smile of him. He was talking and talking about how great his game had gone and for the first time. Isumi felt the need to grab Waya and kiss him till his lips wear raw. But he kept to himself, he was silent and finally Waya took the hint that he wanted to be alone. They did not speak to each other again despite Waya's attempt to talk to him. He was weird out about his feelings and desires on top of his fear of failing the Pro-exam. But when he won his game against Ochi and he was able to get back on the game he thought the weirdness was over; however, just feeling the closeness of Waya stirred feelings inside of him that scare him. Then, the day came when Waya and Shindou both pass the exam crashing his own dreams of becoming a Pro-player himself. For an instance, just for a split second, he thought he hated Waya but then he realize that the weirdness have just increase, so that was when he decided to keep his distance from his best friend. They have been friends for four years. They meet at the Go Institute and for some reason they have bonded and now his hormones were making him have those weird desires so he kept himself away from Waya and all of his friends. Then on his trip to China meeting Le Ping help him realize that his feelings for Waya were real so when he come back all he wanted was just to be able to be Waya's friend again even if he would never be able to fulfill his desired for him but now here he was and Waya was telling him he had the same feelings like him. "Waya!" Isumi grab him and kiss him over and over until they could not kiss any longer because air was necessary.

"Isumi-san! You still hard, I can feel you're very hard right now." Waya kept squeezing Isumi's engorging member.

Isumi smiled and slowly brought Waya to the floor while he gently position himself on top of Waya and kept kissing him then in a raspy whisper he asks, "How come you know so much about this if you only fooled around with Nasane?"

Waya laughed as he answers, "It's because I fooled around with Nasane. We talked once she realized I was not as interested on her as I pretend to be. And I told her about how I kept seeing your face and stuff and well, we rented XXX rated movies even those meant to be for gay people and she told me that maybe I was not the only one that felt the same way. She suspected that you might feel the same for me." Waya now tries to bury his face in between Isumi's neck.

Isumi smiles again before he went for another deep kiss and tongue wrestling. "Waya! Maybe you should show me those movies, so I can learn too." Isumi whispers in a raspy voice while Waya fumbles trying to rid Isumi of his pants.

"Touya! Hurry up! We're going to be late." Shindou kept yelling while he was playing Go in one of Touya's folding boards.

Exasperated Touya yelled back, "Well if you will help me wrapped the plates. We can be in our way sooner Shindou." He was going as fast as he could but he was barely learning how to make sushi rolls. He was not an expert yet. He could prepare decent rolls now but he was not faster enough for Shindou's demanding voice.

Shindou appeared at the kitchen and grab one of the cut rolls and stuffed it on his mouth as he survey Touya's working area. Touya was wearing a white apron and a black net over his head while he rolled some salmon and avocado into the rice. "Shindou don't eat them! They are for the party."

"Mmm! They taste good." Shindou says while licking his fingers. Then he move towards Touya to take a closer look at what his hands were doing while he stuffed and rolled the rice for the sushi rolls. "Hey! Touya, you know how to do ramen. I love ramen; although, these sushi rolls taste very delicious. I can eat them all."

Touya slaps Shindou's hand as he is retrieving another sushi cut roll, "Don't eat them! Or I'll never finish." After a pause Touya continues, "Shindou are you sure it's okay that I go to this party. I was not invited."

"Touya don't worry. You're with me besides once Waya eats one of these sushi rolls. He's going to love you." Hikaru goes to grab another piece of sushi rolls and moves away before Touya could slap him again.

"Hey! Touya, so you know how to do ramen or not." Shindou asks again while licking his fingers and trying to find a paper towel to clean himself.

Touya sighs as he goes to find the wrapping paper he had finish rolling the last of the sushi rolls and he was about to wrap the party tray. Then looking at Shindou, he adds, "Yes! I know how to make ramen soup from scratch not the one you buy at the market ready to cook."

"Wow! What else can you do? I mean you're like super smart since you go to Kaio, you are great at Go and by the taste of these sushi rolls I can say that you're a great cook too."

Touya blushes and then says, "Don't make fun of me. I'm barely learning how to cook. Since I became a Pro at Go, my mom began to teach me how to cook, so I don't have to miss homemade food when I'm on the road." Touya has just finish wrapping the party try and was taking off the apron and the hair net. Then dusting himself, he turns to look at Hikaru who was looking at him with an intense stare. Aware of the intensity stare Touya begins to fidget and he feels the hot spreading across his cheeks. He hated when he blushed especially if Hikaru saw him.

The silence that had engulfed them is disturbed by the doorbell ring. "I think my mom is here with the Ramen." Shindou says as he moves towards the door. Touya follows him with the sushi party tray in hand. They both greet Hikaru's mother and after the greetings hop into the taxi that will take them to Waya's apartment.

"Shindou!" Waya opens the door to find a very smiling Hikaru trusting a tray of Sushi rolls into his face as he says, "Touya made them. They taste great." He then moves to go inside the apartment as a very distress Touya stays facing a very surprise Waya and manages to say, "This is ramen soup. Hikaru's mom made it." Waya grunts and moves aside to let Touya go in. Touya blushes and after the required greetings finds his way into Wayas small apartment that seems smaller with all the people cram inside.

Isumi-san was playing a game of Go with Honda. While Kadowaki was putting beer into a cooler, Touya finds a place on the breakfast table and place the pot full of hot ramen as Waya places the tray of sushi too. Hikaru has found another Go board and has begun a game with Nasane. Touya does his best to find a place for him to sit next to Hikaru. Waya unwraps the sushi tray announcing that the food has arrived and that the beer was already cold.

After several games of Go and as much beer consumption, Hikaru faces Waya challenging him to a game of Go. Honda was saying his good night greetings and Kadawoki was praising Touya for the excellent sushi rolls. Nasane was crying on top of Kadawoki's arms, "It's not fair Kadawoki-san. Touya-kun cooks better than me and he is a better Go player. It's not fair!"

Touya was trying his best to cover his blushing face. It had been on fire since he arrived and the cruelest thing was that he was the only one who was not drunk since he does not drink anything but tea. So he was painfully aware of how much he had been blushing in front of Shindou and in front of Shindou's friends.

"Don't worry about it Nasane-san!" Hikaru says as the hiccups begin to take a hold of him, "Touya maybe a better cook, a great Go player. I grant you he is even better looking than you. Touya is gorgeous. He has the most beautiful emerald green eyes. His green silky hair flows beautiful when the wind blows. I think his lips are soft and that pinkish-red make them seem so delicious. But you have bigger bobs." Hikaru places a black stone on the board and turns to smile at Touya whose face is redder than a ripe tomato in summer.

Nasane wraps herself more tightly onto Kadawaki as she wails, "It's that supposed to make me feel better Shindou-kun."

"Sure! I told you Nasane-san. Your boobs are bigger than Touya's. Well, I don't think Touya has boobs." Once Hikaru places another stone in the board he turns to look at Touya and says, "Touya show Nasane-san your boobs. So, she can see hers are bigger than yours."

Touya has never been so humiliated on his entire life. He only manages to say, "I don't have boobs. I'm a man Shindou just like you."

"Huh! I don't have boobs." Shindou now takes off his shirt and begins to palm his naked chest then he adds, "See Nasane-san. I told you your boobs are bigger than Touya's . Touya is like me see no boobs. So be happy."

By this Kadawaki and Nasane-san are kissing, Hikaru looks at them then turns to look at Touya and says, "Touya could you bring me a beer."

Touya looks at both Nasane and Shindou then adds, "I think you drank too many beers already and I want to go home now."

Shindou sighs and after another spell of hiccups, he answers, "Fine! Let me finish this game with Waya and then we go. Okay!"

Touya wraps his arms around his bend legs as he continues sitting on his chosen corner and says, "Hurry up!"

Hikaru hisses, "Tzz! You should drink at least one beer. I'm not saying that you should get drunk like us but at least one beer. It would help you feel better less out of place. Waya is your turn don't fall asleep."

Waya answers as he places his stone on the board, "I'm not asleep. I'm wondering where is Isumi-san."

Kadawaki helps Nasane to stand up as he says, "Great party Waya! Touya-kun those sushi rolls were delicious. Nasane and I are now taking our leave."

Waya tries his best to focus on them then with a smile he answers, "Sure! I'll make sure that from now on Touya comes to our study sessions but only if he brings sushi rolls. Shindou, I'll be right back. I'm just going to see where is Isumi-san." Waya stumbles through the apartment on his way to find Isumi.

Touya moves closer to Shindou who is looking intently onto the Go board. Touya picks up Shindou's discarded shirt and says, "Shindou put your shirt on."

At this Shindou turns to face Touya and smirks, "Must I!" Touya feels the redness creeping onto his cheeks once more and holds the shirt to Shindou's face. Shindou grabs the shirt and struggles to put it on. It was so easy to take it off but now he was having trouble putting it on, so Touya grabs it from Shindou's hand and begins to pull the shirt into Shindou as he says, "Stay still Shindou!"

"Touya, I wasn't lying when I said you have the most beautiful emerald-green eyes." At this Shindou sways forcing Touya to fall back and be pin to the wall while Shindou rest his head on the crook of Touya's neck. Shindou now snuggles more comfortable as Touya tenses staying still for a few seconds. Shindou adds, "I think I'm winning by six and a half moku."

Touya tries to remove Shindou from his comfortable place but only manages to make him fall into his lap as he snakes his arms around his waist and stretches on the floor. Touya looks at the board and smiles as he whispers, "Not bad Shindou, even drunk you can count." After a few more struggling movements, Touya manages to disentangle Shindou from him; he now stands up and goes searching for Waya or Isumi-san to let them now that he and Shindou were about to leave. But he freezes on his steps as he sees Waya and Isumi-san in a deep kissing contest and as his eyes began to survey the situation, he finds Waya's hands struggling to free Isumi-san from his pants. Touya does his best to retrieve his steps as silently as possible.

Once he finds the empty pot and party tray, he puts them on a bag. Then he manages as best as he cans to help Shindou to stand up and drags him outside the apartment where a taxi cab is waiting for them. He is thankful that his parents are not home. When he asked permission to go to the party, his parents agree after talking to Shindou's parent and both decided to allowed Shindou to spend the night at Touya's house since his parents were going to be out of the house for the weekend. Finally, they arrived at his house and the cab driver help him bring Shindou inside the house an into the guest room. Once he pays the cab driver and puts away the dirty dishes. He goes and makes sure Shindou is comfortable. He removes Shindou's shoes and as he is about to place the blanket on top of Shindou. He manages to bring Touya down on top of him and sighing he whispers, "Touya! You have the most beautiful emerald-green eyes. The thing is that I started to chase after you when I saw the intensity of your eyes. I wanted you to look at me but you only have eyes for Sai." Then letting go of Touya Shindou turns around getting comfortable on the bed another sigh and he finishes, "Someday, Touya! Someday, You will look at me and not Sai. I'll surpass you as a Go player so you would only look at me and forget all about Sai."

"Shindou!" Touya places a hand on his lips as the name escapes them. Then with a sigh he says, "I have only eyes for you Shindou."

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Hikaru No Go _that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic Yaoi thrills from their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story takes place during the events of episode 75 on the anime and references to the OVA Hikaru no go: Hokuto Cup and the manga chapter 151 "Me Too!" Those who are regular readers of my twisted stories know by heart now my usual whining… please forgive my grammatical/editing horror nightmares. No beta for this story… Well for most of my stories…


End file.
